


One Down

by soakyourskin



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, but heavily implied - Freeform, it's not actually stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakyourskin/pseuds/soakyourskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam hums against Zayn’s shoulder before kissing along his neck, all the way up to his ear. “I’ll make you another proposition, then.”</p><p>AU drabble where Zayn is a prostitute, Liam is one of his many clients and that's not the way Liam wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Down

“You’re late.” Liam says as he opens the door to find Zayn standing on the other side.

Zayn gives him a cheeky grin and shoves his way past to get into the apartment. “Sorry, Li.” He says, not sounding like it at all. “Lou called f'me.”

Liam closes the door behind him and turns around to find Zayn sitting atop the back of his couch, legs dangling, not quite touching the floor. He walks over to him slowly. “Really?” He asks as he reaches Zayn, bending down to give him a kiss, feeling Zayn sigh as he leans into it.

“Yeah.” Zayn breathes. He lifts his hands and places them both on Liam’s chest. “Apparently, Peter called and asked to—” he cuts himself off with a hiss when Liam bites down on his bottom lip.

Liam nips at it softly in apology before moving his lips down Zayn’s neck. “You know I don’t like you talking about the others.” He says in between kisses.

“Ahh—” Zayn moans when Liam bites, then sucks particularly hard on the spot just below the cut of his jawline. “Li—liam, please.” He whines when Liam licks at the sore spot.

Liam pulls away just enough to take Zayn’s shirt off and leans back in, starting to kiss down his chest. “I don’t know why you don’t just dump the rest of ‘em.” he mumbles against Zayn’s skin as he kneels down and holds him by the hips.

“It’s not like I'm—ahh—not like ’m dating any of ‘em, you dolt. ’s just my job.”

Liam lets out a huff as he stands up and turns Zayn by the hips so they’re both facing the sofa. “’s not a job when you’re going out with me.” He mutters as he pulls Zayn flush against his chest.

“Mmm” Zayn purrs when Liam’s hands inch around his waist slowly, toying with the waistband of his pants. “You kept propositioning me right after sex.” He lets out a moan when Liam’s right hand travels lower still and grips him through his jeans. “What was I—jesus, Liam—supposed to say?”

Liam doesn’t answer him as he take Zayn’s earlobe into his mouth. “Say you’ll stop.” He says instead, as he bites gently and he can’t help but grin when Zayn lets out a low whine. Liam pops the button of Zayn’s trousers open before slipping his hand in, stroking Zayn over his pants.

Zayn leans his head on Liam’s shoulder as Liam leans his into the crook of Zayn’s shoulder, and shivers when Liam finally drags his pants down and pulls him out. “Leeyum.” He whines as Liam grips and starts to stroke him.

Liam hums against Zayn’s shoulder before kissing along his neck, all the way up to his ear. “I’ll make you another proposition, then.” he says as he thumbs the tip of Zayn’s cock.

“W—what. What is it?” Zayn breathes. He lets out a quiet moan when Liam starts stroking him faster.

“How about I open you up slowly. Make you come once, just from that. And afterwards I’ll make you come again, on my cock alone.” he says, punctuating his words with a twist at the tip of Zayn’s cock. “More times than we’ve gone out on a date—”

Zayn moans out loud when Liam reaches down with his other hand to press against his puckered hole. “Fuck—fuck, Liam…”

“And if I do, you’ll quit this god awful job," Liam continues as he slowly pushes a finger in, his other hand still pulling Zayn off. “actually date me and finally buy that comic book store down the street that you love so much.”

When Zayn only lets out a string of incoherent words and quiet moans, Liam slows his hands down.

“C'mon now, love.” Liam says gently. “What do you say?” He pulls his finger out and slowly pushes two back in, as he slides his hand back up Zayn’s cock and plays with the tip like he knows Zayn likes. “Gonna let me fuck you ‘til you come dry?”

“Fuck. Fuck, Liam. Li—I’m going to—” Zayn’s moans cut off as he comes silently, his hole clenching around both of Liam’s fingers.

Liam groans into his ear as he strokes Zayn through his orgasm. “That’s it, baby.” He strokes him until Zayn comes down and hisses from the over sensitivity. Liam kisses the spot behind his ear as he slowly removes his fingers and wipes them on his jeans before placing both hands on Zayn’s waist.

“You fucking wanker,” Zayn mutters as he turns around and wraps his arms around Liam’s neck. “You realize we’ve gone out four times, don’t you?" Zayn stands on the tips of his toes to kiss him and Liam smiles into it as he bends down and takes hold of Zayn’s thighs, lifting him up and wrapping them around his waist as he sets Zayn down on the back of the couch.

"I guess that’s one down then."

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble prompted by tumblr user ziamaiziam. Thank you dear!


End file.
